Carly
Icarlyskin-left.png|Carly Shay File:Miranda_Cosgrove_FB_pic_on_iCarly_page.jpg‎|Carly Shay in iLook Alike 65416 87906628.jpg|Carly at her hobo party in iEnrage Gibby 61174 572133098.jpg|Carly with cupcakes Carly Smoothie.jpg|iSpeed Date. icarly-300x400.jpg MirandaCosgrove-03-big.jpg miranda-cosgrove_250x385.0.0.0x0.250x385.jpg Miranda-Cosgrove2_0.jpg Icarlyskin-left.png|Carly Shay File:Miranda_Cosgrove_FB_pic_on_iCarly_page.jpg‎|Carly Shay in iLook Alike 65416 87906628.jpg|Carly at her hobo party in iEnrage Gibby 61174 572133098.jpg|Carly with cupcakes Carly Smoothie.jpg|iSpeed Date. icarly-300x400.jpg MirandaCosgrove-03-big.jpg miranda-cosgrove_250x385.0.0.0x0.250x385.jpg Miranda-Cosgrove2_0.jpg Carlotta Shay '''(born July 24, 1994) is the younger sister of Spencer Shay and the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Shay. She moved to the northside of Seattle when she was one month old on August 24, 1994. She lives with Spencer, her older brother, ever since he graduated from Ridgeway High School in June 2000 due to her father serving in the United States Navy. Characteristics Carly is a kind, caring person who would do anything for her friends. Occasionally, she has to get between Sam and Freddie when they are arguing too much. She gets good grades and usually stays out of trouble, except for when she takes the blame for Sam's misdeeds. She is easily grossed out by vermin, the gross videos Sam likes or even just by Spencer saying "bowels" in "iTake on Dingo". In "iSpace Out", it was also shown she gets claustrophobic when she is locked in a room for several hours. In "iWanna Stay With Spencer", it was implied Carly used to be a sickly child, since according to Spencer, she has to take vitamins every day and suffers from allergies and asthma. She had her last asthma attack when she was seven years old. As revealed in a few episodes, Carly likes a band called "Cuttlefish". Also, in iEnrage Gibby, she says that she plays the ukulele. Bio. Carly was born '''Carlotta Taylor Shay on Sunday, July 24, 1994 in Seattle, Washington. Carly, Spencer, and her parents moved to their grandparents six bedroom home on the northside of Seattle when she was one month old until her brother graduted high school and moved out of her grandparents house taking Carly with him. Carly had suffered from allergies and asthma attack since she was born until she was seven years old. When Carly was one years old she had a severe asthma attack badly her mother had to take her to the emergency room on November 14, 1995. Carly stayed at the hospital due to her asthma attack for three years. On April 3, 1998 she was released from the hospital she had her last normal asthma attack when she was seven years old in 2000, then she felt a lot better now when she turned eight. Her father Steven left the house and went to the Air Force and Navy on May 31, 1995. His wife took care of Carly and Spencer until she died and left the house along with Carly and an apartment in the Seattle area. Relationships With other Main Characters : *'Sam Puckett:' Carly and Sam met when they were about eight years old and Sam wanted to steal Carly´s tuna sandwich. When Carly fought back, Sam was impressed and they became friends. To this day, they share a close friendship that some fans even think of as platonic love (see: Cam Relationship). They have some fights, but then again, what friends don't? : Carly acts as a moral guardian to Sam, trying to keep her out of trouble and occasionally taking the blame for her pranks. Although Sam frequently causes Carly trouble, she likes her for being "creative and smart and fun and awesome". In iChristmas, it was shown that Carly´s life would be very different without Sam and iCarly would never have existed. Occasionally, Sam´s laziness causes tension between the two (see: Cam Friendship). : At times, Carly and Sam fight extremely badly, such as in iSaw Him First and iDon't Want to Fight. In iQuit iCarly, Sam and Carly fought about Fleck and Dave so much that they almost have ended their lives when the pole both were on was broken and both girls almost fell to death. *'Freddie Benson': Carly is very aware of Freddie´s crush on her and occasionally exploits that he would do anything for her if she says "Please? For me?". They keep up a good friendship, though, and know they can rely on each other when it´s necessary. Many fans wish for Carly and Freddie to end up together. In more recent episodes it seems to appear that Carly is growing closer to Freddie and is seen often touching him lightly or standing/sitting very close to him. (see: Creddie). *'Spencer Shay': Carly and her brother usually have a good relationship and have fun hanging out together. Carly acts as the voice of reason or as an emotional support when needed, but can also rely on him when she has trouble. She is used to him letting her have a lot of freedom and gets irritated when he doesn't give her what she wants, as shown in iLook Alike. Their brother/sister relationship is very important to the show (see: Sparly). Boyfriends/Dates [[Jake|'Jake']] (2007) In "iLike Jake" (the fourth episode), she had a crush on Jake and he liked her back. After Jake saw Carly give Freddie a kiss on the nose (for helping to make Jake's singing voice sound good for the web show), he believed that they were a couple. Because of this, Jake decided to get back together with his ex-girlfriend, leaving Carly single. Shane (2008) She went out with him when Sam was also going out with him in "iSaw Him First" (one of the first episodes in the second season), which made Carly and Sam both jealous and mad with each other. They later vowed that they wouldn't ever argue over a boy again, lest it ruin their friendship. [[Nevel|'Nevel Papperman']] (2008, alternate reality) Carly hates Nevel, but he was her boyfriend in the alternate reality of iChristmas. Nevel has liked Carly in the past, but the feeling wasn't mutual. [[Griffin|'Griffin']]' (2009)' She dated him in "iDate a Bad Boy" until she found out he collects PeeWee Babies. She tried to make the relationship work, but then Griffin overheard Carly and Sam making fun of his PeeWee Babies and broke up with Carly. Austin (2009) Carly chose him as her date in "iSpeed Date". At the end of the episode, she dumped him because he interrupted her with random sentences whenever she wanted to say something, in which she began with several, "Shut up's!" and then her famous, "Get outta here!" in which he fled The Groovie Smoothie. [[Freddie Benson|'Freddie Benson']]' (2010)' Freddie has had a crush on Carly ever since he met her, but she constantly rejects him and says she just wants to be friends with him. In "ILike Jake", Carly gave Freddie a kiss that was "strictly nasal" and in "iSpeed Date", they slow-dance together. They were in a relationship in "iSaved Your Life", but Sam convinced Freddie that Carly was only touched that he saved her life and wasn't in love with him, but what he did. They broke up, but agreed that if Carly still likes him when he's out of the casts, they can date again. It is rumored that in a season 4 episode the two retry their relationship, in an episode called "iStill Love You", or "iStill Love Freddie". [[Gibby|'Gibby']]' (acted in a movie as Carly's boyfriend)' Carly went on a date with him when he guessed the wrong person in the episode iWin a Date. At the end of IEnrage Gibby, she says "He's so sweet and funny..." when defending Gibby's relationship with Tasha. This possibly could be foreshadowing a relationship between the two, but is unlikely because she then agrees with Sam and Freddie that "There must be something wrong with that chick!". Enemies *Nevel Papperman (All episodes, but more notably iWant my Website Back, iFight Shelby Marx) *Jonah *Mr. Devlin *Amber Tate (iCarly Saves Tv) *Valerie *Tasha (iNevel) *Wade Collins (iRocked the Vote) *Lewbert *Zeebo (iCarly Saves Tv) *Mr. Howard *Chuck *The Petographers. Other Pictures File:PunkCarly.jpg|Carly as a punk in IWanna Stay With Spencer File:Miranda-Season_3.jpg|Carly as seen in Season 3 opening theme File:Miranda_Cosgrove_FB_pic_on_iCarly_page.jpg‎|Carly Shay in iLook Alike 65416 87906628.jpg|Carly at her hobo party in iEnrage Gibby 61174 572133098.jpg|Carly with cupcakes Carly Smoothie.jpg|iSpeed Date. Carly Shay em iPilot.jpg|Carly Shay in iPilot File:Carly1 3-1.jpg|Carly's growth Quotes * Isn't he charming? * One might call him, ' Hobnoxious ' . *Not happening! (whenever Freddie hints that he wants to go out with her) *Could not happen! (to Freddie) *Rawr *She needs to go out with me *Eyes up, dude! (From iFight Shelby Marx, comment when Freddie comments about her getting "curvier everyday".) *You know, for most eighth grade girls, if they came home and found their twenty-six year old brother dangling upside-down from the ceiling over a giant robot made out of soda bottles, it’d be weird. *We don't care about taters! Even in tot form! *Spencer, get off the table. *I'll heimleich his tummy! *Thanks, girls love hearing that. *Oh...you know... he has a face... and hair. *I'm gonna be a Yakamite, or a Yakamanitian. *I'm a 13 year old girl and I have the fingernails of a hobo! Did you know they can't afford cable?! *What do hobos have to do with science? *Well what do you expect from a card game invented for the lonely? *I'm not laughing. Sometimes my lip just quivers like this. *I don't know. But If you're gonna be obsessed with an "American Idol" judge, you might as well pick one that's firm, but fair. *We're gonna have our honeymoon on Pee-Wee island! *What would me and Sam look like if we had purple troll hair? *Okay, girls don't like a rhymer! (iWant My Website Back) *Sam!!! References